Don't Forget About Me
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: (Mallison) A series of flashbacks leading up to when Max tells Allison he's truly leaving in "Thundermans: Banished." Rated T for slight mature themes. I hope you enjoy and follow me on IG: UnaverageWriterFreak DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE THUNDERMANS


_**2 months into their relationship**_

 _"Max!" Allison squeaked softly, a loud laugh radiating from her lips. "Put me down!" She giggled as Max's hands wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her slowly down against his chest._

 _Allison leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You know, I love it when you pick me up."_

 _"You know it's probably because I have the lips of an Amazonian princess." Max teased, still smiling as Allison smacked his shoulder. "You know, eventually I'm gonna form a bruise if you keep hitting me in the same spot."_

 _"All of the bruises that I give you, I give them out of love."_

 _"You're something else, Allison, and I love everything about that."_

* * *

 _ **4 months into their relationship**_

 _She let out an angry sigh, sitting on Max's bed with her head in her hands. Max was pacing the room, fuming at the current situation._

 _"You could have gotten hurt, Allison! Why did you think that was a good idea?" Max shouted, stopping in front of her._

 _"Just because it was dangerous doesn't mean it wasn't a good idea, Maximus!" She spit out his full name with venom, standing up to try to match his height. "Besides! Why do you even care? I didn't do anything that involved hurting you!"_

 _"Because I love you!"_

 _Silence filled the room, heavy and lingering in the air._

 _"You...you love me?" Allison's voice was a quiet whisper, her eyes looking up to meet his, much softer than before._

 _Max swallowed thickly, looking away slightly from her intense stare. He finally met her gaze and sighed. "Yes, I love you. If you were anyone else, I would've been jumping at the opportunity to watch you get hurt."_

 _"But with you...with you I can't stand the thought." Max said slowly. "You've done something to me that I just can't figure out."_

 _"It's called love, Max. And I love you too."_

* * *

 _ **5 months into their relationship**_

 _"Max, you know I hate parties." Allison cringed at the loud music, already thoroughly irritated with the situation at hand._

 _"Come on, it'll be fun! Me and the guys are gonna play too! It'll be epic!" Max exclaimed over the loud music, giving Allison a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to find the guys so they could set up._

 _Allison sighed, making her way to grab some chips when someone slammed into her, knocking her off balance. Her head hit the corner of the table and then she fell to the floor, unconscious._

 _Max stood outside with the band, who were all collectively giggling at this new opportunity, when he heard people frantically screaming from inside. He thought nothing of it until someone was calling for him urgently. The first and only thing that came to his mind was Allison._

 _He ran inside, the band following after him. Max looked around and noticed the large crowd surrounding someone, he pushed through until he saw Allison, unconscious and bleeding._

 _Max felt anger at whoever had done this, but panic set in when he truly realized the situation. He sat next to her, trying to shake her awake frantically, small tears threatening to fall onto his cheeks. "Call 911!"_

 _Five hours later, Max sat next to Allison on his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her as she held him, her face in a scowl._

 _"If we didn't go that stupid party with those stupid people then I wouldn't have had to get stitches." Allison muttered, her gaze dark and glaring._

 _"I know and I'm sorry." Max sighed, bringing her closer to him. "If it makes you feel better, I almost cried when I saw that you were hurt."_

 _"Why didn't you actually cry?"_

 _"Because the only person in this world who I'll ever let see me weak is lying right next to me."_

* * *

 _ **8 months into their relationship**_

 _Allison sighed in content, chest pressed against Max's, his hand rubbing small circles on her back._

 _They had finally consummated their relationship or in simpler terms had sex. And every minute and every second was perfect and beautiful._

 _Allison had never thought that something like this could let her feel such bliss, let alone feel so loved and cared for. Coming from anyone else, it wouldn't be the same, but with Max, everything intensified._

 _"I love you, Maximus Octavious Thunderman." She mumbled quietly against his bare chest, fingers tracing patterns on his skin._

 _"I'd love you more if you didn't use my full name." Max teased, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. Allison laughed softly, her eyes shining with happiness._

 _Max shifted onto his side, facing Allison. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, smiling in satisfaction as she leaned into his touch._

 _"You're not gonna leave me, Max, are you? Even when you take over the world?"_

 _"Of course not! As I'm taking over the world, you'll be the only person I'll allow to undo my plans."_

 _Allison grinned, moving her hand to grasp his tightly, fingers interlaced. "And that's the only way I would want it to be."_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"What do you mean you're really leaving?" Allison smacked his arm, watching as Max winced, a sigh falling from his lips.

Once the wheel had landed, Max had gone to Allison's before they were forced to get out of Hiddenville. Now they were standing on her front porch, Allison on the verge of crying.

"Allison...I'm-I'm really sorry." Max said softly, pulling her into a hug. She was resistant at first, her arms pressed tightly against his chest, balled into tight fists. But then she was sobbing against him, pounding softly against his chest.

"You said you wouldn't leave me! How could you?"

"Allison, its not my choice! The Hero League is making us go! If I come back I'll lose my powers."

She pressed her eyes closed harshly, willing away the fresh set of tears threatening to spill down her face.

 _"But you said you wouldn't leave me..."_

* * *

 **Hello, dolls! How are you this lovely evening/morning/night? I feel like I haven't written anything in ages! Most of my inspiration for stories comes from new episodes so if an episode has even the slightest Mallison, you'll find a story pooping up from me soon after.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on IG for Updates:** **UnaverageWriterFreak**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
